Oftentimes, when traveling, individuals carry miniaturized versions of full sized liquid content bottles. However, the problem encountered is that the small, travel size bottles often leak or accidentally dispense fluids due to contact with the exterior of the bottle or pressurization of an airline compartment which forces liquids from the bottle. This causes a mess throughout all of the travel contents.